What I forgot to tell you
by KylieMcKenzie
Summary: Edward left Bella in New moon. But what if Bella, wasn't Bella SWAN. Some years later, enter Bella Callan, a doctor in an E.R. in NYC, the youngest of 5 children born to Dr. Benjamin and Maddison Callan. When she meets the Cullen's again, will Edward and Bella reconnect? And why doesn't Bella look.. human anymore? But more importantly, who's after the the couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Story Idea... This story is kind of based on my family. (The story line, however, not so much.) I'm the yougest of triplets. This is what happens on a day-to-day base. (Minus the wizard part.) **

**This is only the Introduction chapter. (There will be 4, introducing the new characters, (Benjamin and Maddison, The Cullens, Bella, and Edward.) These should be posted fairly quickly, bear with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Benjamin Callan finished stitching up the small Venezuelan boy's arm, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Now, let's be more careful with the hunting equipment so you don't have to see me again, okay?" Benjamin addressed the small child, who then looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. Oh, wait, he was. _Spanish, _he thought, _I know Spanish. _

"Uh….Tenga más cuidado con las armas de caza, así que no hace falta que te vuelva a ver, ¿de acuerdo?" Benjamin repeated the phrase in Spanish.

Understanding came into the boy's eyes, and he nodded. "Gracias, señor Callan." The small child said, hopping off the makeshift table.

Benjamin smiled, "De nada, Pablo."

Pablo ran out of the green tent, and Benjamin followed.

Stepping out of the heavy canvas tent, he started to gaze up at the sweltering sun.

The Doctors without Borders program brought him, and his wife, Maddison, away from their home in Saint Claire, New Jersey, to a small town in Venezuela. Their four kids, Christopher, Jaxson, Sophia, and youngest, Isabella, were all older, with jobs, unlike the last time he left to do the DWB program. It was them that urged him and his Maddi to go.

When that happened, last time, the triplets were 18, and Bella was 17. Chris, Jax, and Sophia went to Phoenix, with Maddison's ex-sister-in-law, Renee. Bella, wanted to go to Maddison's' brother Uncle Charlie.

Bella should've went to Phoenix.

Two small, warm arms circled around his waist, a small head in between his shoulders.

"What are you thinking about, Benji?" Maddison's sweet voice wafted through the jungle. He wrapped his hands around her arms, swaying lightly from side to side.

"Bella. I'm just…. It's…she's….." He trailed off, unable to vocalize.

His wife laughed. "She always was a Daddy's girl. We're going home soon. She'll be fine. She's got Soph, Jax, and Chris, not to mention Mason, Ryleigh, Ashton, and Gracie. Bell is covered."

He turned around, and kissed Maddi. Gathering her delicate frame in his arms.

"I know, I just-"

His comment was cut off by rapid Spanish yelling. A young boy, perhaps 14, in ragged clothing ran up to the pair.

"Médico, médico!" Benjamin Heard the Word Doctor being called.

"I think that's your cue to leave." His wife said, breaking out of his embrace.

"Oh, as much as I love making a difference, I cannot wait to get back home."

Maddison giggled. "Sorry, Doctor boy, making a difference comes at a Price."

"Yeah, but I wish that one of those compromises wasn't lack of privacy with my wife."

His wife's giggles became full blown laughter as he walked away, a grin on his face.

* * *

**1/4, Done. Next chapter... well that's a surprise! Review, Please. **

**Thanks, Kylie.**


	2. Chapter 2

DENALI, WASHINGTON

The sun almost made up for the frosty winds. Not that it bothered Esme Cullen. She was smiling down at her small garden, her small arms pulling the shovel through the dark brown earth.

She finally gave up, dropping the shovel, deciding to dictate the task to her husband, Carlisle, or one of her sons.

Esme sauntered onto the porch, glancing around at the evergreen forest.

"INCOMING!" A loud, booming voice bellowed from the dense forest.

Esme Cullen turned her head in the direction of the extremely loud noise.

"WATCH OUT!"

She identified it as her son, adopted son, Emmett's. _What is he yelling about? _She thought.

As Emmett came into view, Esme's Sharp eyes detected a small, Brown ball in his hands.

_Oh, he's playing football with Jasper. Jasper must be chasing him. _

A breeze that blew her caramel hair sideways caught her attention. Emmett's hulking form has beside her, grinning, with dimples and Everything.

"Hi, Mom. His enthusiasm rivaled Alice's when shopping.

Jasper ran up the stairs, looking slightly irritated.

"Hello, Mom." He said, the slight southern accent making him sound like a old time. Southern gentleman.

"Hello, Jasper, Dear. I'm so glad that you were playing with your brother. With Edward not very, um, happy right now, he's got no one to compete with."

Jasper scowled slightly, "Well, I won't be playing with him anymore, he cheats."

Esme raised her eyebrows at Emmett. "Cheated? Emmett McCarthy Cullen, You know I don't tolerate cheating."

"Uh… Well…" Emmett trailed off, looking guilty.

"How did he-" Esme's voice trailed off with a Yell from the main house.

"Mom, Em, Jas! Come her now!" Rosalie's voice wafted through the yard.

"I'll get you later, Emmett." Esme said to her adopted son.

The three walked into the house, seeing the Family gathered together, including-

"EDWARD!" Esme Shrieked. The small woman threw herself in her oldest son's arms. His arms wrapped around her.

"Hi, Mom." He said, rather sheepishly.

"Don't you EVER go off like that again, Edward Anthony, you hear me!" Esme said, pulling back and looking into his eyes. They were pitch black.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry, Mom." Edward replied

"Well, now that we're all here together," Carlisle began, "I have some news to share." He looked happy.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble!" Emmett barked.

"No, I've been offered a job. In NYC."

Alice squealed.

Everyone looked excited, shocked.

"It would be in Lenox Hill Hospital." The suspense was burning the family.

"And we can live in a small NJ town called….. let me see," he turned around, shuffling some papers, "St. Clair."

"And I'll be in the E.R….. Under a Doctor Named," His face was grinning' "Isabella Callan."

The room was in a stunned silence.

Emmett found his voice first, "Why does that name sound so fam- OH!"

His sentence was cut off by a sudden realization.

Edward dropped his eyes to the floor "That shirt in...Bella's...closet said 'Callan' on the back, not 'Swan'.

"Do you think she lied to us?" Esme asked.

"No. I think that she was withholding information, for a good reason." Alice chirped.

"Well, we're gonna find out..." Jasper said, a grin on his face.

"What?" Snapped Edward.

"Nothing." Alice grinned.

* * *

**2/4. Will get one up soon.**

**There's only two left, 50-50...  
**

**Review, PLEASE!  
**

**-Kylie M.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Um... Really short, short, chapter. This is 3/4, so full length chapters up soon!**

**(Did I mention it was short?)  
**

* * *

The lush green jungle spread for miles around him. Animals walked, leaves crunched, big cats roar. And he still walked.

Though his heart was broken, he walked on.

It had been almost 10 years since he left Forks, left….her.  
Every second still felt like the first, when he left to protect her.,

"_You..don't…want..me..?"_

His hands gripped the nearest tree, willing the excruciating memories to go away.

"_No, don't do this.."_

His hands tightened.

"_Please…"_

With a rage filled roar, he uprooted the tree and threw it across the jungle.

He collapsed, sobbing, his eyes never watering.

His phone rang.

He picked it up.

It picture on the calling screen said 'Alice'.

He clicked ignore.

The phone rang again.

"Alice," he said exasperated, "What do you want?"

"Well,

I have this feeling.." She trailed off.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know.

"Well, …. It's about… Bella. I think she's in trouble. I really don't know. My visions keep flickering in and out"

He was infuriated at the fact that she could be in danger. After all he did to protect her.

"Alice?" He asked, his voice gritty and strangled.

"What?"

"I'm coming home."

He clicked end.

And dialed another number.

"Hello, I would like to purchase a ticket to the Juneau International Airport..."

* * *

**That was 3/4. Bella's will be up soon...**

**AND THEN...  
**

**FULL CHAPTERS!**

***Gasp!*  
**

**-Kylie M.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**4/4. Oh yeah! Now I can write full length chapters, and in 1rst person!**

**I'll probably alternate between BPOV and EPOV.  
**

**So, read!**

* * *

If there's one thing said about this hospital, it was that it was always busy.

Isabella Callan weaved through the crowded hallway in the E.R. at Lenox Hill Hospital in New York City. She was the CO Head of the E.R., along with her 'partner-in-crime' Mason Gray. She was hoping to catch a quick nap in between the waves of patients in the E.R.

Her Dad was a world-renowned surgeon, in the 2% top paid, not like that mattered. Her mother was a Broadway director, who ran her chorus at St. Clair High School when she was there. She was the youngest of 5 children, being the 2nd girl.

"Hey, Iz!" called a voice down a hall.

Mason, his brown hair flopping in his deep blue eyes.

"What?" She snapped. Isabella had gone 14 hours without sleep, and that normally didn't take a toll on her attitude, but her oldest brother, a Navy SEAL, had gone on a mission, and she was nervous.

Mason held his hands up defensively, "Whoa. Don't shoot the messenger. All the heads are being called into a meeting. Something about hiring a new doctor.

Bella rolled her eyes, following Mason up the hallway, into the elevator.

"So, what are you doing after your shift get's out?" Mason inquired.

Bella pushed a lock of her dark hair from her eyes.

"Sleeping. A lot." She laughed.

"And you would know anyway, I do live with you."

She shared an apartment with him, Her brother, Chris, and her sisters; long-term gazillionaire boyfriend, Avery. Three boys and a girl living together got interesting.

They entered into the board room, seeing the other heads sitting around a table.

"Well, Isabella, Mason, how nice to join us." Claire McDanold sneered. She was one of the people who thought hiring Bella and Mason straight out of their residency.

"Sorry," Mason said, his voice laced with Ire, "There was a emergency. It took Bella a while to calm down the mother."

"Oh. Well then, we we're just letting you know that we are hiring a new doctor for the E.R." said C.E.O. William Henry.

"Who?" Bella said between yawns.

William laughed, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

And Bella was no longer tired.

* * *

**WOW. (And BTW, Bella and Mason are NOT together. Just best friends.) I do like HEA.**

**It will be explained later...**

**Review, please...!  
**

**-Kylie M.  
**


	5. Cheesy eggs and Twins

**AN: Hi! **

**Geez, I really can't say how much I suck at trying to post on time.  
**

**Well, this chapter gives you insight to Bella's family, her brother Chris, Ashton, and Sophia.  
**

**Also some wizard/vampire relationship together.  
**

**Sooo... READ!  
**

* * *

I was perfectly content.

I was swaddled in my bed, wrapped in layers of sheets, blankets, and pillows. It was warm, and I was still really sleepy from the shift I had to work last night.

"Damn! Ashton, why'd you do that?!" I heard my brother, Chris yell from the next room over.

"Sorry, Chrissie, you're just to slow." Ashton yelled back.

"Slow, I'll show you slow!" I heard the tell tale thumps of wrestling in the next room.

"Ugh." I sighed, flopping back down into the mass of blankets.

I never really thought that my life would be like this. I mean, I was a wizard, frozen in an eighteen year old body, and a successful doctor. In New York City. NEW YORK!

And I do miss some aspects of my old life. The peace and quiet, the non stressfulness, actually having time for friends.

And Edward.

Yeah, really miss him.

I jerked my hands over my eyes as the hot tears spilled down my cheeks. It was the reaction that happened every time that I dredged up the [painful memories.

A quiet knock was at the door.

"Yeah," I said, "Come in."

Masen slinked through the door, glancing at the clock.

"Wow," he said, his eyebrows lifting. "You managed to sleep until 10:00. I'm impressed."

I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up. If we have to have all those new doctors, I need my sleep."

"Good. I hate when you're crabby. And I brought coffee."  
I just noticed that he was wearing real clothes, not sweatpants and old T-shirts like the rest of the households' occupants.

He sat down on my bed handing me the coffee. It smelt like peppermints and white chocolate. Only someone so close to me would know my low tolerance for plain black coffee. _Not everyone can just chew the beans and go on with their day._

"Chew the beans? Really, B?" Mason laughed from his perch on the bed.

_Was I talking out loud?_

"Yes, Izzy, you are."

"Shut up." I reached over and pushed him off the bed, Mason narrowly avoiding spilling his coffee.

Mason was my best friend. He was there when I was born, in Fort McCullen, Ireland. 2 rooms down, in fact.

He was there when we grew up, there through the multiple broken bones, jerks of boys and girls, and the worst time of my life. When Ed- _HE _left. That's why we were so close.

"Sooo….." Mason begin, glaring at me from the floor, "Anything you want to get accomplished today?"

"I should probably try to get a present for Chelsea and Chase."

Chelsea and Chase, my niece and nephew, where the only kids in my family. They were born to my Sister, Sofia, and her husband, Avery. Avery was a vampire, and Sofia hadn't changed into a wizard yet. It turns out that if a vampire has sex with a wizard, it can impregnate them. Only if it was a premature wizard, not one that had changed.

Their birthday was this weekend, and I, procrastinator that I was, hadn't got them a present.

"Yeah. A trip to 5th avenue, 2 weeks before Christmas, you better get up now. It's gonna take forever to even think about a subway."

I sat up on my elbows, placing my half drunken coffee on the nightstand.

"We can't walk?" I said clearly confused.

Mace shot a dirty look-"Hell. No. Way too many people. Way to tired."

Only Mason.

"Alright, well, let me get dressed, and then make some breakfast." I swung my legs over the side of my bed, reluctant to leave the warmth.

Mason left my room.

I raced across the cold wooden floor, shrieking as the icy floor touched my warm feet.

"Hey B! Keep it down! Avery yelled from the other room.

I rolled my eyes. You'd think that living in a Penthouse apartment would provide thicker walls.

A fact that on MANY different occasions had been proven false.

It turns out, my sister, is a screamer.

_Shudder._

I walked into my closet that was stocked by Screaming Sophia herself.

She ran one of the most popular clothing companies in the world now, appropiatly named Sophia Callan designs.

I grabbed a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a light grey sweater, and brown under-the-knee boots, since it would probably be snowing.

I quickly darted into the bathroom to hose off, pinning my hair to the top of my head, because it was freaking could outside, and wet hair would not be fun outside.

I got out, putting on my clothes, not surprised that the blue jeans were so tight I could barely move. That was Sophia for you.

I got into the kitchen, not surprised to see three hungry boys crowded into my kitchen.

"Izzy! Food!" yelled Chris.

"You bellowed?" I said, walking behind the Island.

I grabbed eggs from the fridge, and pointed my head toward Mason, and the top cabinet with the pancake mix.

We worked together often, we had like a silent language thing going on.

Mason started to make pancakes, and I started to make cheesy eggs. _Mmmmm…. Cheesy eggs. _

"Hey, Ash. Chris."

"Sup, Izzy?" Ashton said, flipping his light blonde hair.

Ashton was the son of a major car companies CEO, Martin Motors.

Many people didn't know that all the companies like Infiniti, Ferrari, Toyota, Porsche, Volvo, Audi, and Lexus were all run by the same company. Ashton's Dad ran them all, and was really, really rich.

Hell, he even named Ashton for the car brand Aston.

"I have to go get your children birthday gifts." I said to Ashton.

"Wait- When's their birthday?" He said.

I smacked him outside the head.

"Hey!' He yelled.

"Keep it down!" Yelled Chris.

Chris. Chris was my brother, the youngest one in our family. He was a NCIS agent, stationed in NYC. He was the head of his team, one that specialized in Serial Killers and Terrorists. Everyday, I was worried that he would never come back.

I would assume it would be even harder on Ryleigh, his Fiancée, than for his little sister, but still, it sucked.

"Why Chrissie? Long night with Ry-lee?" Mason said, batting his eyelashes.

"Ah, shut up." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

I finished the eggs, dumping them onto plates, and handing them to Mason for pancakes.

Once the boys were eating, I cleaned up the pans, and then grabbed my own plate.

"You two are crazy for trying to go to fifth avenue today." Ashton said in-between bites.

"Eh," I said, shrugging my shoulder, "Maybe we'll go to see your wife today." Sophia had a shop on fifth avenue.

"Oh! That reminds me. I need to go to California today, and your Mom and Dad are both working. Can you pick up the twins?" Ashton said.

"Sure. I have my shift at eight. But, I can get out of it. No biggie."

"Annk oo!" Ashton said with a mouthful of pancake.

I rolled my eyes again, and started walking toward the door.

"Mace! Let's go!."

I stopped in the hall closet to grab my North face Jacket.

"IM COMING!" Mason hollered from two feet behind me.

"Geez!" I shrieked. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"That's what I do." Mason said, faking a New York accent.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. Sorry it was kinda short.**

**Love,  
**

**Kylie M.  
**

**(REVIEW)  
**


	6. Fifth Avenue and Auntie Bella

**AN: Hi!**

**This chapter introduces two new characters, and two ones you already know, but haven't seen yet.  
**

**Stephine Meyer owns everything, the lucky bitch. I own (most) of the Callan family, though. And I started a Polyvore for outfits and Crap.  
**

**So, read.**

* * *

The ding of the elevator sounded cheery in the condensed space. I was squished between a lady with what seemed like a million shopping bags and Mason in the back of the elevator.

When the car reached our floor, I carefully dodged the people and squeezed out of the small space, Mason behind me.

The lobby was clean, the wooden floors practically sparkling under the recessed lighting. One of the reasons that we picked this building was the homey feeling. It didn't have marble floors and chandeliers; it felt like my parents home in Montclair.

I would've been living in New Jersey, but my job made it impossible. I worked in Manhattan Memorial Hospital, and I had to be a minimum 30 minute drive from the hospital when I was on-call. From the train station in Montclair it was a 30 minute ride to the World Trade Center stop, and then a 10 minute subway ride to Manhattan Memorial.

So, NYC apartment living it is.

"Hey, Bella. Heading somewhere?" Peter, the doorman asked.

Peter was one of the nicest people I know . He was probably 70 or so years old, and kind of looked like my grandfather. He walked the kids that lived in the building to the bus stop every day.

"Yeah. My niece and nephews birthday is in a few days." I replied.

"Chelsea and Chase, right?" There was a crease in his eyebrows, like he was trying really had to remember.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Well," he started "Have a good day. And take Mr. Mason with you, if you plan to stay out after dark."

I rolled my eyes. Would I ever escape the clutches of overprotective males? I mean between my Dad, Chris, Jaxson, Ashton, Mason, and now Peter, I was forever doomed to always be reminded to have a buddy with me in the city.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

Peter laughed raising his hand in a goodbye.

Mason brushed past me, loosely entangling his fingers with mine to pull me along.

The sun was covered up by a thick veil of gray clouds, which made the swirling gusts of wind, laced with snowflakes seem all the more bone chilling. I shivered inside my coat.

"God, It's freaking cold out here." Mason groped, pulling his arms around his torso.

"Maybe it will ward off some people." I said optimistically.

Mason snorted. "Yeah right, Look at that." He said, pointing ahead.

_Oh._

At the sidewalk crossing ahead, I saw more people there than there probably was in my whole town. And we were still about 15 blocks away from the madness of 5th Avenue.

"Holy Shit." I said, drawing out the cuss word. I was going to be a long day.

Mason laughed. "It was your idea."

"Shut up." I said playfully, nudging his shoulder with mine.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I swear, this store would never end. Fao Schwartz, a toy store on fifth avenues was probably the best toy store in the world. Aside from Magic Factory, a small toy store in Montclair that was run by one of the seniors from MCHS and their parents.

And how in the world do I buy presents for 6 year olds? I mean Chelsea wanted a doll. A doll. And Chase said something about sparklers. _Um, sorry little boy, nothing fiery for you. _I think I was going to go to the American girl doll store for Chelsea, and a electronic drum set for Chase, so he can drive Sophia and Ashton crazy.

I walked around the model car shelf, seeing Mason playing guitar hero.

"Mason. Act your age, not your shoe size please." I yelled.

He rolled his eyes, giving the guitar to a blonde little boy next to him, ruffling his hair,

"Who was that?" I asked as we went to the checkout line.

"Riley Paige. Devin and Olivia's kid." Devin and Olivia were two kids from MCHS.

We got to the front and paid, walking out of the store.

"Here," Mason said, "I'll make you a deal. You pick up the gremlins after, and I'll get the stupid doll."

_YES! No more shopping!_

"Deal!" I shouted, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you at Sophia's store."

"Kay. Bye." I turned around heading toward the upper end of Fifth Avenue, where Sophia's shop was.

I crossed the street, skirting between cabs.

Sophia Callan designs were open, with a fair amount of people walking in the store. The bell jingled as I walked in the door.

The store was well, _awesome._ And that's not just because I helped design it. The floors were a warm, rich hickory, the walls were a deep blue teal, a grayish lavender, a hunter green, and a chocolate brown, and a maroon red. Each of the walls represented one of the Calllan kids. Sophie was the teal. In that section was girly, outgoing with bright neon colors in-keeping with the trends. The Hunter green was Jaxson. That section had athletic clothes, fashionable ones of course. The chocolate brown was Chris. Those were jeans, plain comfy clothes, because that was my brother. My section was the gray. It had plain color shirts, pastel colors, and lace jeans. The maroon was Luke, the oldest adopted Callan child. He had fancy clothes. This was really silly, because he was the most laid back of us all.

The store was under the bridal area. Sophia designed wedding dresses as well. I cannot tell you how many times I had to be a human mannequin for her.

"Izza! Help!" Sophia called from behind the register. This was New York City after all, and they were crazy shopping people.

I darted behind the counter, finding my frazzled sister. She had fly-aways in her hair and had small purple circles under her eyes.

"Hey Soph," I said as I hugged her, "This was not the sister time I wanted."

She laughed. "You know this store as well as I do. Can you help people find things?"

"Yep." I said, Pulling my hair into a ponytail.

30 minutes later when Sophia closed the store for 'lunch breaks' I was exhausted. So much for a day off.

"Wow. Have you ever considered, I don't know open a new store?" I said, raising my eyebrows at her.

She sighed, pulling her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe. I just don't trust people around my stuff."

I laughed.

"You-don't-have-to-tell-me!" I was laughing so hard that that I could barley breathe.

Sophia walked over and punched me in the shoulder.

"Do you have any Idea where Ashton is taking me tonight?"

I smiled angelically. "Nope."

Sophia was in the process of glaring at me when the doorbell jingled.

"Miss, I'm sorry were closed." Sophia said, calling out to whoever was at the door.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The voice was happy, almost chirpy in tone.

But why did it sound so familiar?

"Bella?!"

I twirled around, so fast it made my head spin.

"Alice!?"

She was standing in front of me. All 4'11 inches of her.

"Do you two know each other?" Sophia said.

"Oh. Um, yeah." I stuttered, my eyes wide, matching Alice's'.

"This is Alice Cullen." I finished.

The name Cullen must have rung a bell, she turned and said "I'll just be- here for a while." She disappeared into the back room.

"Bella."

"Alice."

We started at the same time, and laughed.

"Wow. Bella you haven't changed a bit. Wait…" she trailed off. "You haven't changed a bit. What.. What happened?"

I smirked. "Well, something kind of magical…"

A voice with a strong southern drawl came from the door.

"Ali you ready to go?" Ah. It was Jasper.

"Jas! Come in here! you'll never believe who I found."

Jasper walked in, and he smiled and huffed one small unbelieving laugh.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Jasper."

"What were you starting to say…" Alice started but got cut off by Sophia walking out of the back room with her phone by her ear.

"ISABELLA! Please tell me why my husband told me I need to pack a bikini?" Sophia raised her eyebrows.

"I would tell you, but then I had to kill you." I giggled.

Sophia just glared at me.

I pulled my IPhone out of my pocket, glancing at the screen. 2:43.

"I need to go pick up the kids anyway." I walked over and hugged my sister.

"Bye Soph."

"Bye Bella."

"Can we walk with you?" Alice said.

"Sure." I said, stepping outside into the cold.

As soon as I walked out the door, I was bombarded.

"Who was that? You know Sophia Callan? Why are you in New York City? You have kids?"

I laughed as I replied "My sister, yes, because I lived here, and no, they're my sisters' kids."

"Wow. Sophia Callan is your sister." Alice marveled.

"So," Jasper said, "Where are these kids?" We walked through the masses of people, artfully dodging people.

"West 31rst street. A small little private school."

"Can I buy them clothes?" Alice said, eyes wide."

"Um, no. Their mother is a fashion legend. You think they need clothes?" I laughed.

We reached the opening to Upper Manhattan Elementary, and waited in a herd of parents for the kids to be let out.

"So, how'd you get to New York?" Jasper asked, turning to me.

"Well, my dad works at Mann Memorial, and he really liked it there, so I decided to work there."

"Wait…. What? I thought Charlie was a cop? In Forks!?" Alice shrieked.

The bell rang, and the gates opened, kids pouring out.

"Well, there were some things that I forgot to tell you." I laughed. Alice was about to say something when I heard,

"Auntie Bella!" A high, tinkling soprano rang out.

I saw brown curls bouncing, and then Chelsea jumping onto me. I caught her, she barley weighed anything.

"Hi, Chels. Where's your brother?" She had bright, chocolaty eyes that looked like mine. It was a Callan trait.

"I'm right here, Aunt B." Chase was to my left, holding his sister's book bag. He had brown hair, but had blonde streaks, his father's color." It was really amazing, the contrast.

"Sup, Chase." I shifted so I could bump fists with him.

"Who are these people?" Chelsea asked.

"These are my friends, Alice and Jasper."

"Hi Ms. Alice, Mr. Jasper." Chase said, nodding his head.

"Aw! Aren't you two the cutest?" Alice said.

"Thank you." Chelsea replied, looking down at the ground, her cheeks a deep pink.

Well, I didn't say all Callan traits were good, did I?

"Let's get home guys, you're staying with me and Mason tonight."

"YES!" Chase yelled.

The whole group laughed.

* * *

**EN: Well, how was it?**

**(Review, Review, REVIEW, please.)  
**

**Thank you!  
**

**-Kylie M.  
**


	7. Reliving and Revealing

**Wow... It's been... quite a while. I apologize for that. But, being busy whit h Christmas, and all that stuff, yeah.**

**Well, I'm back now, with an extremely short chapter, but life is been crazy, so shorter chapters= more updates.**

**So, READ!**

* * *

I am holding Chelsea as we walk down the street. Chase is talking seven miles a minute about the coming night with Chris and Mason.

What am I? Chopped Liver?

I see Jasper and Alice out of the corner of my eye and I am truly wondering if they are here.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice asks, moving up to match my pace.

"Yeah?" I reply, shifting a partially asleep Chelsea to my right. _So much like her mother. _

"Do you think that we can swing by our apartment super fast? I want to pick up something."

My brain says no. So of course I say yes.

10 minutes later, we are standing in front of the Cullen's apartment.

Jasper opens the door, and Alice flits in, graceful as ever.

_Yeah, gracefulness didn't come with the wizard package. Sigh._

The home is warm feeling, the typical Cullen choices of colors and décor bringing back memories.

"Aunt Bella, Where are we?" Chase tugs my free hand. I hear a sudden intake of breath from a room over.

I force my heart to calm down before I answer, "We're at Alice's and Jasper's apartment, Kiddo." Alice motions sleeping to me and I nod.

"Why don't we go get you two comfortable to take a nap?" Chase nods, and Chelsea is already asleep. Alice leads me to a large contemporary bedroom. You could see Esme's influence everywhere. Chase clamors up into the bed, and I set Chelsea down beside him. I kiss Chase on the cheek, and push is hair off of his forehead.

Alice and I slip out of the room, and she grabs my hand, practically pulling me into the living room.

I am wholly unprepared for the sight that awaits me.

Esme and Carlisle are standing up in one of the corners, arms wrapped around each other. Rosalie and Emmett dominate the huge couch in the center of the room, and Jasper reclines on the wall by an open chair. And Edward…. Edward is standing off to the side, with this golden eyes boring into mine.

I look away, I can't take the stare.

Alice dances over to the chair beside Jasper, leaving me to stand in the middle of the room.

The room is still in a stunned silence.

"Well, go on!" Alice interrupts, "What does something Magical mean?" She was bouncing up and down in her seat.

I smirk down at the ground. _Oh, I may finally be able to surprise a vampire._

"Well, I know you've heard of vampires. And I know you know about werewolves." I glance down at the ground. I can literally _feel _his stare on me.

"But, there is one species you haven't heard of."

"SEE!" Emmett explodes, "I TOLD you zombies were real!"

Rosalie slaps him on the head, "He's not right, is he?"

I laugh, "Unfortunately, not."

"Gnomes."

"No."

"Fairies?"

"No."

"Giants?"

"Nope."

"Trolls?"

"Nuh-ah."

"Then what!?" He finished.

I took a deep breath.

"Wizard." I said, my voice strong, "I am a wizard."

"No way." Emmett said eyes wide.

"It's….. amazing. What do you know about the history? Was if from evolution? A chem.-". I cut Carlisle off.

"It's a rather long story. It may take a while to explain." I said.

"We've got all day, sweetie." Esme said, her eyes glowing with tenderness.

My phone always chooses the wrong moments to go off.

I glared at my stupid Iphone, until I saw that it was Chris calling.

"What?" I said.

"Bella- we have a huge problem."

* * *

**Dun- Dun- Dun- dun...**

**So, I wanted to help people with the pairings of the Callan family. I understand that it can be confusing.**

**(IN BIRTH ORDER)**

**Benjamin + Madisyn (Parents.)**

**Lucas + Natalie (Adopted son)**

**Christopher + Ryleigh**

**Jackson + Grace**

**Sophia+ Ashton**

**Bella + Edward**

**Mason + Hunter**

**Alex+ Brody**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... PLEASE! Thanks,**

**Until next time,**

**Kylie M.**


	8. Partners and Problems

**A/N: I'm trying to post more often, so, here you go!**

* * *

"Problem?" I said.

"Well…." Chris was hesitating. I grew more and more irritated at my brother.

"Well What, Chris. Just spit it out."

"A few people on our team may have gotten hurt. There was a big firefight in Battery Park. We were dispatched to help…uh…break it up, and then some guy hit one of my guys and then the other guys hit some civilians and uh…. ImayhavebeenwithMasonandhema yhavegottensshot."

_Oh my God! I am going to kill my brother….. He got my partner shot!_

"Christopher Matthew!" I groaned.

"You should be getting a call from the hospital. I've been told it's a all hands on dec-"

BEEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

"See you soon."

I hung up on Chris and glanced at the phone. The text was from Ethan Brady, the head of Surgery. _'Get here now, Iz. It's bad. There must be 30 people in here. –EB'_

I groaned. Again.

And then I realized that I was still in a room with the Cullen's, and then that they were staring at me with a look of confusion.

"My brother- youngest brother- is on an NCIS team that deals with high-risk situations. There was some sort of a giant gunfight in Battery Park. My partner, Mason, got shot. They're calling everybody in."

"Oh my gosh, those poor people. " Esme said. Carlisle hugged her.

"Why haven't they called us in?" Carlisle checked his phone.

"They don't have your number until your first night on-call. Trust me- I wish that they didn't have mine. You can come with me. I'm sure that they need all the help they can get."

"Do you think that you can watch the twins? Pretty, Pretty, Please?" Rosalie's eyes sprang up.

"I'll watch them!" She yelled. I smiled at her, _I think that she always wanted kids. God bless her, she won't want any after Chelsea and Chase are here for a day. _

I walked to the front door, waiting for Carlisle. I was surprised when Jasper, Emmett, and Edward joined him. Now I was really confused.

"What?" Emmett said with a smirk, "Do you think that Daddy was the only one that that could be a doctor?" I laughed.

We walked to the door, and down into the lobby. We got onto the street, and I guided them to the Hospital.

When we got to the hospital, I was astonished at the craziness of the E.R. I mean it was normaly hectic, but this, this was just amazing. The board at the nurses station said every room was full, the hallways and any open space were crowded by beds.

"Dr. B! Over here!" Ethan was yelling at me, already.

"They don't call you by your last name?" Jasper asked.

"It would be like, Dr. Callan? Which one? There are three of us." I sent the four of them in the direction of the CEO's office.

I got over to Ethan, who gave me a list of 5 critical patients. They were all children. Ethan knew that I preferred to have the children. There were some people in my E.R. that I absolutely loathed, and I didn't trust anyone of them with the children.

The first was a girl, maybe five, who had gotten trampled in the hectic rush. She had a broken hand, a sprained wrist, and a pretty nasty goose egg. Ethan was probably concerned about her age, and the probability of a concussion.

"Hi Elsa. I'm Dr. B. I'm going to check your head, sweetheart. Tell me if it hurts, okay?" I approached the young child, and spoke calmly. She probably was in shock, or terrified from what had happened. I gingerly pressed around her head, and when I did a basic neurological function test, she couldn't tell me how many fingers I had up, and her pupils didn't follow my finger. I wrote down on her chart, concussion, and wrote orders for her to be admitted to the pediatric floor.

About 3 hours and god knows how many patients later, I finally got a break, and slipped into Mason's room. He was awake, and sitting up.

"Hey, Mace. How ya doing?" He smiled, and said, with a scratchy voice, "Hey, B." He coughed, "Good, for the most part. The people that brought me in, didn't think that I was a doctor, and" he paused, looking tired "they said that what they were injecting with me with wasn't for me to worry about. Until I shouted, Dammit! My name is Dr. Mason Grey! Tell me what's going on." I laughed at him.

I ruffled his hair, and kissed his cheek. " I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow, Mace. Love ya."

I turned around, and Edward looking in the doorway, with a sad expression, and then he left.

Mason looked horrified. "Go fix it, B! Now!" I scrambled from the room, and ran into the E.R.

Ethan was in the E.R. "Looking for Dr. Edward?" he had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah!" I was jittery, and in a hurry.

"He went to his fathers' office." He was laughing as I practically sprinted down the hallway.

I located the previously abandoned office, and burst in.

All of the Cullen men were in there, and looked at me like I could grow another head.

"Can I walk to Edward? Alone?"

* * *

**Ignore the line. It's stubborn and won't go away.**

** REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! **

**Until next time, **

**-Kylie M.**


End file.
